It's A Small World After All
by BlackShinyButton
Summary: Under Construction and being redone. Sorry for the inconvenience and bad writing style. But mostly for the bad writing


_**Tsunade was annoyed. Maito Gai was just moping around! Him! One of the most hyper jounin she knew. Equal only to his former student Rock Lee. Ugh! But, there may be a solution. She'd heard something about him missing his family. So she searched for family members and she got lucky, he had a niece. She was a skilled jounin and was looking for a job. Maito Buritanii was her name, his brother's daughter apparently, and she needed a new teacher at the academy. Someone to get the small children training early. So a bird was sent out. Now was just the agonizing wait for the reply. What if Gai's family hated him? She would.

* * *

**_

_**One Month Later**_

_**Maito Buritanii walked up to the gates of Kanohagakure no Sato. She looked down at the sheet of paper she kept with her for the past week. A job! She needed one of those and working with kids too. Tsunade-sama had assigned her an apartment. The directions were very clear turn left, turn right, past Ichiraku Ramen, and immediately on your left. She climbed the five flights of stairs that led to her apartment and nearly dropped her luggage in shock.**_

* * *

_**Gai's POV**_

_**I heard from Tsunade-sama that a new jounin was moving into my apartment building across the hall. So, in the name of youth Lee and I set out to greet her. But when we got there the girl wasn't there yet. So we waited for an hour or so and that was not youthful! When Lee and I were about to leave an incredulous voice said "Maito Gai?" I turned to see and attractive young girl staring at me with a bizarre expression. I gave her my good guy pose but was shocked when I found her hugging me as she squealed "Uncle Gai!"

* * *

**_

_**Back To You**_

_**As he turned I could see he was my uncle Gai. What confirmed it for me was the pose my Dad told me about it. He had so many stories. I ran up and hugged him squealing, yes squealing, it's an unfortunate thing I do when I'm excited, "Uncle Gai!" he looked really shocked so I got off him and said "Uncle Gai it's me, Buritanii." Then it dawned on him. Typical Uncle Gai not recognize his only niece. **_

_**As soon as he recognized me off he went. Huge smile, waterfall tears and everything shouting "Buritanii-chan!" over and over loud enough to wake the dead. I disentangled my self from him and noticed the man beside him. I have to admit I nearly sweat dropped right there. The guy looked exactly like my uncle eyebrows and jumpsuit and everything.**_

_**He looked at me like I was some sort of goddess and said "You are Gai-sensei's niece?" I nodded and stuck out my hand saying "Maito Buritanii at your service". He got a determined look on his face and bowed formally. Then he said "I am honored to meet a member of Gai-sensei's family." I replied with "Awww that is so sweet." and gave him a little hug. He blushed and looked kind of embarrassed and then confused so I turned to my uncle and said "So you live in this building too?" He nodded forcefully saying "Lee and I both live in this building." as he indicated the other guy and asked "But what are you doing here Buritanii-chan?" I smiled and said "Tsunade-sama requested that I come to teach the small children who are not yet enrolled in the academy. **_

_**Actually I just came to drop off my stuff and go see her." Perfectly in character Uncle Gai jumps up and grabs my hand shouting "To Tsunade-sama's office!" Then he and Lee began running at nearly light speed. If my father hadn't trained me the same way he and Uncle Gai did I would've just been dead weight behind them. But as is I could keep up. Barely.**_

_**When we got to Tsunade's office there was a man with a scar on the bridge of his nose that went from one side of his face to the other. Uncle Gai plowed past the poor man and into the office. There I saw a blonde woman who appeared to be about in her mid thirties. She must be Tsunade-sama. I bowed to her and said "Tsunade-sama, I am Maito Buritanii about the instructor position." She lifted her head and said " Ah yes, you will start tomorrow at the designated training area."**_

_**Seeing my face she gave me a paper with more directions and I thanked her. Then my whirlwind uncle ran once again to a place a had never seen before called Curry of Life. I grinned, Uncle Gai still knew my favorite. All three of us ordered curry and chattered throughout dinner. Catching up on what happened in each other's lives in the past decade. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that almost everyone in the restaurant was staring at us. **_

_**I ignored them and focused on our conversation. When we were finished we began to walk back to the apartment building. On the way we passed that Ichiraku place again this time there was someone leaving. I didn't pay much attention to him until he yelled "Oi Bushy-Brow, Gai-sensei who's that?" and he pointed to me. Lee looked kind of sad, he must hate that nickname. He walked up to us as Uncle Gai introduced me as his niece I smiled and stuck out my hand saying "Maito Buritanii, at your service." his eyes widened as I said Maito then he grinned widely and said "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"**_

_**I giggled a little and said "Good luck with that then Naruto." leaving him speechless. I walked on with my uncle and Lee, impervious to the stares and went home to sleep off all this fun.**_

* * *

So? What do you think? Please review. They make my life.


End file.
